


A worthy successor

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fix-it to 6x04, Not for fans of John Diggle, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Fix-it to 6x04. Oliver suggests another replacement after finding out about Diggle's handicap.





	A worthy successor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).

> Something I wanted to let out after re-watching Season 6 for research purposes but God, Season 4 and 6 are probably the worst of Arrow. Takes place in 6x04.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver, William and Felicity were watching TV, when they heard the doorbell ring as they opened the door.

"Dinah? Is everything alright?" Oliver asked.

"We need to talk." Dinah said as they noticed how agitated she was.

* * *

"Look, John is a good soldier but I'm worried his calls may put us all in danger." Dinah summed up.

"He's getting in over his head." Rene added. "He's just not in the right headspace to be in charge. And he ain't an archer either."

"Why didn't he tell me about the injury?" Oliver sighed.

"He was going to but when you asked him to take up the mantle, he didn't want to let you down." Dinah said and Oliver nodded, understanding.

"I think I may have another solution." Oliver said, an idea forming in his mind as he turned to Felicity. "Felicity, can you please do something for me? I need you to check someone's whereabouts."

"Oh." Felicity nodded, already knowing where was Oliver going with this as she approached her laptop.

* * *

"I'm sorry I let you down." Diggle said after Oliver confronted him in the lair.

"You could never let me down. I only wish that you had been honest with me. I would've understood." Oliver said. "But I think we can both agree this is for the best."

"OK, team, suit up." Roy said, wearing the Green Arrow suit as Curtis, Dinah and Rene smiled at their new leader, enthusiastic about working with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it's quite a letdown how underused Roy was in Arrow as vigilante or his backstory not explored much because of Colton Hayes's health or contract issues or unavailability and it was a bit disappointing, when it turned out that he was not New GA in Season 7 but Emiko instead.
> 
> Plus, I get why Diggle didn't want to let Oliver down but he should've come clean about his injury and not drag it out, especially, when he was buying drugs from Diaz to deal with it and his unintentional role in helping Diaz take control of Star City and get city officials and the police on his payroll but being the GA gave him a huge ego boost.
> 
> Roy being Oliver's successor as guardian of Star City makes sense in many ways but he was ruined, just like Oliver, because a bunch of corrupt cops managing to catch Roy after he had been trained by Oliver and beaten up by Diaz? Come on!
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
